No lo olvides
by Belin03
Summary: Tan solo recuerda esto, no importa qué suceda, no importa que las cosas cambien, por favor no lo olvides… Oneshot DracoxHermione


**Disclaimer**: Cualquier semejanza le pertenece a Rowling

**Sumario**: Tan solo recuerda esto, no importa qué suceda, no importa que las cosas cambien, por favor no lo olvides… Oneshot DracoxHermione

**No lo olvides**

Siempre erguida, sus brazos abrazaban con fuerza los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, gruesos volúmenes, gruesos y pesados, sin embargo aquel pequeño cuerpo de tan solo once años se mantenía firme pese al peso de aquellos viejos libros que seguramente la ayudarían sobradamente para aquel trabajo de pociones que el profesor Snape había mandado para el siguiente jueves y aunque faltaba aún una semana, estaba segura que el tiempo no le alcanzaría para dejar aquella redacción perfecta.

Sus rizos desordenados y alborotados llegaban a media espalda, la pollera caía pesadamente por debajo de las rodillas dejando ver tan solo una pequeña porción de piel, puesto que las medias grises que se había comprado en aquella tienda del callejón Diagon, cubrían algo más de media pierna. Ojos color miel, centellaban al ver a su alrededor: hacía dos meses que estaba en aquel lugar y aún no se hartaba de observar todas las maravillas que el paisaje le proporcionaba, como por ejemplo aquel Sauce Boxeador (¡qué árbol más extraño!, pensó inmediatamente al verlo, en su primer día cuando se acercaban a las puertas del castillo), o los tapices que la miraban sonrientes, malhumorados o indiferentes.

La magia… cuántas veces había soñado con las escobas voladoras, las varitas mágicas, ¡hacer levitar las cosas!. Sí, allí todo sería distinto pensó en el mismo instante en que recibió su carta, pero estaba equivocada… ¡cuán equivocada estaba!, nadie, absolutamente nadie le hablaba a no ser para pedirle tareas o que les respondiera alguna pregunta, otros simplemente susurraban cosas a sus espaldas y esos tontos de Slytherin murmuraban unos "sangre sucia", que ella no lograba comprender del todo, pero estaba segura que averiguaría a qué se referían.

Todo era igual a antes, excepto por una sola persona que la tenía mareada, confundida, hecha un lío total y absoluto: Draco Malfoy; parecía que todos los Slytherins lo adoraban, eran capaces de tirarse al suelo por él y hacer no sabía que otra cantidad de cosas para complacerlo. Estando en compañía era un completo imbécil, riéndose de tonterías, burlándose de todos, creyendo que podía hacer y deshacer a su gusto como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies esperando que él lo mirase para sentirse dichoso.

Arrogante e imbécil, pero la tenía hecha un torbellino de emociones, porque cuando estaba solo, su mirada cambiado y el frío hiel que destilaban sus ojos antes, se convertía en dulce miel.

Y lo peor de todo era que jamás podía evitar encontrarlo, en algún momento del día, volteando por el mismo pasillo que ella tomaba, solo que en dirección contraria, nunca era el mismo por lo que nunca podía saber por qué lugar no caminar; maldijo al rubio por enésima ves cuando se dio cuenta de que el pasillo por el que andaba hacía un abrupto giro a la izquierda.

-Genial…

Antes de reanudar la marcha respiró profundo, se aferró más a sus únicos compañeros (pesados compañeros) y prosiguió su camino; no miró hacia delante, quizás en un intento de lograr con ello que no apareciera, método que al parecer le había servido antes, pero siempre sabía cuando aparecería, a veces cuando sentía ese olor a menta tan característico de él, que se podía percibir varios metros antes de cruzarse, otras por su mirada penetrante, o simplemente lo intuía como quien mira al cielo y siente de pronto que se acerca la tormenta, porque eso era para ella él: una tormenta.

Tan solo se oían los pasos de ambos, sin embargo eran prontamente ahogados por el silencio sobrecogedor que inundaba el lugar. En esos instantes cuando estaban a unos diez metros de distancia Draco Malfoy se paró en la mitad del camino, cuando se dio cuenta de que tan solo sus pasos se escuchaban y no eran acompañados por los de nadie más, supo, sin duda alguna que algo no iba muy bien, mejor dicho para nada bien. Frenó su marcha, sin levantar aún la vista, deseando con lo más hondo de su corazón que aquello fuera una ilusión propias de Hogwarts, ese castillo encantado que tanto amaba; respiró hondo y haciendo gala de un valor del cual no se creyó nunca capaz de poseer, levantó la mirada, tratando de que fuera desafiante, aunque sin duda no lo consiguió.

Se quedó helada, estática, cuando vio en los labios finos de él una encantadora sonrisa, sus ojos no estaban a la defensiva sino que parecían acariciarla dulcemente; el chico se acercó, seguro de si mismo hasta que quedó a unos escasos centímetros de ella, estiró una de sus manos pálidas que siempre parecía fría y distante y acarició su rostro con dulzura, algo torpe pues era un niño al fin y al cabo.

-Cuando tenías nueve años, tus padres te llevaron a un museo de historia antigua, allí observaste todo con ojos soñadores, queriendo saber todo. De pronto te topaste con un niño de tu misma edad, estaba solo sentado en una banca mientras leía algún folleto que algún cuidador le habría dado. Cansada te sentaste a su lado, él te miró, una mirada fría y gris que te asustó. Pero no te dejaste amedrentar y le entregaste una paleta que le habías pedido a tus padres te compraran. "Hermione" gritó un hombre a lo lejos y te fuiste regalándole al pequeño, además, una hermosa sonrisa.

Hermione miró al niño que tenía enfrente y no pudo hacer otra cosa, tan solo sonreír tiernamente- Siempre volví a ese museo para ver si te encontraba, quería saber si te había gustado la paleta.

-Me gusto mucho- Draco Malfoy se alejó de la pequeña Hermione Granger y la miró adornando su rostro con otra sonrisa muy distinta a la anterior, esta era triste y melancólica- Me ayudaste, acariciaste mi alma, por eso te he amado siempre, sabiendo que te encontraría y lo hice.

El rostro de Hermione se volvió algo sombrío: ¿cómo alguien así podía ser tan diferente?, otra vez jugaba con ella, parecía que le gustaba torturarla de esa forma tan cruel. Y como si Draco hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos optó por responderlos antes de que la niña formulara todos sus interrogantes, los cuales seguramente se clavarían en su corazón como un puñal, recordándole una vez más, cuál era su destino… un destino que no había sido elegido por él, sino más bien impuesto.

-Tan solo recuerda esto, no importa qué suceda, no importa que las cosas cambien, por favor no lo olvides…- Draco acarició su mejilla una vez más y se fue, sin voltear una vez a ver a aquella niña de 11 años sujetando libros más pesados que ella.

oOoOoOo

-Estúpido, lárgate de mi vista antes de que se me ocurra hacer que de tu linda boca salgan unas apetitosas babosas- Draco miró al niño que estaba parado justo enfrente de la vidriera de "Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch" y evitaba que el grupo de Slytherins pudieran acercarse lo suficiente para contemplar aquella belleza: la "Étoile fugace", la escoba más reciente, fabricada en Francia. Había adoptado el mismo nombre que un viejo modelo "Estrella Fugaz", puesto que los creadores de este nuevo modelo eran descendientes de los mismos que habían fabricado la antigua escoba que rezaba el mismo nombre, solo que en diferentes idiomas.

-¡Oh Draco!, es una belleza- Pansy tomada del brazo del líder de los Slytherins, tan solo había mirado a la novedad una sola vez, en cambio parecía muy entretenida observando los labios de Draco. Cuando terminó de expresar su falso asombro, se acercó tentadoramente al joven, el cual no puso resistencia, y la chica acarició los labios de él con una maestría que denotaba claramente la "experiencia" que la joven poseía.

Sin embargo a Draco, que ahora acariciaba el cabello de la chica, ante la embobada mirada de Crabbe y Goyle, jamás le satisfacían los besos de Pansy, de hecho nada de lo que ella hacía para él lo llenaba y hasta algunas veces le desagradaba ver como siempre hacía todo lo que él pedía, haciendo que se preguntara muy seriamente si ella tendría voluntad propia.

Cuando la chica decidió que era suficiente, tomo el brazo de Draco y jaló de este- Quiero un helado

-Crabbe, Goyle- Draco llamó a sus amigos los cuales parecían muy entretenidos comiendo algunos bocadillos que habrían robado en algún lugar y depositado en sus bolsillos.

-Sí Draco- preguntaron al unísono.

-Acompañen a Pansy a la heladería Florean Fortescue- de pronto la mirada fría del chico brillo peligrosamente- y que no me vuelva a enterar que ella debe pagar la cuenta ¿escucharon?. Ahora sí… ¿Qué sucede Pansy?- la chica hacia gala de un puchero, que en su rostro no se veía para nada inocente, y los brazos cruzados.

-Quiero ir contigo, amor

Draco se acercó a la chica y le sonrió sarcásticamente- ¿Se supone que ahora tu decides lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer? Ya hablamos de esto Pansy- hizo una pausa, queriendo darle más énfasis a lo que acababa de decir- Mira, tú pediste un helado, yo te doy un helado- el joven beso la comisura de los labios de la joven, lo cual logró que ella suspirara pidiendo más, y comenzó a marcharse en dirección opuesta a donde quedaba la heladería, pero antes se volteó y la miró fríamente- Y para ti soy Draco.

-El mío de frutilla

-Y ¿por qué no puedes acompañarnos a pedir el helado, en vez de quedarte en frente de esta…- Ron observó la famosa librería del Callejón Diagon- "entretenida" librería?

-Porque, querido Ronald, me gustaría quedarme aquí y por lo que oí Harry no puso reparos cuando le pedí que fueran juntos a la heladería y trajeran mi helado…-Hermione miró fulminantemente a Ron y luego decidió que el libro que sostenía no era de su agrado, lo depositó en su lugar y se marchó en busca de algo más interesante que "La historia de las Sirenas de Irlanda".

No había mucha gente en la librería y Hermione lo prefería así, pues podía observar todo el tiempo que quisiera un libro o quedarse parada en frente de una estantería sin tener a otras personas pidiendo permiso constantemente. Adoraba el olor de aquel lugar, era igual al de la biblioteca de Hogwarts: libro viejo, cuero y madera lustrada.

Se paró en un corredor justo debajo del cartel que indicaba: "Literatura muggle" y sonrió para si misma cuando se descubrió en aquel sitio, aunque fuera hija de padres muggles jamás podía resistir la tentación de hojear algunas de las obras de aquella sección que más le fascinaban y siempre acababa parada frente a la parte titulada "Cuentos de hadas". Con ojos escrutadores miró los títulos y decidió que aquel día (y como siempre) elegiría "La Bella y la Bestia", admiraba el valor de Bella y la hermosa historia de amor entre ella y la Bestia.

-¿Sola Granger?

El silencio fue interrumpido por una voz fría, calculadora y maliciosa, el aroma del lugar fue reemplazado por un olor a menta que se colaba en los sentidos, invadiéndolos y nunca había podido evitar ese leve escalofrío que recorría su espalda al tenerlo cerca, sin embargo los años de práctica habían dado resultado y fue capaz de voltear sin siquiera demostrar el leve temor que sentía. Lo miró a los ojos tratando de descifrar qué transmitían, pero como siempre no pudo precisar ese extraño brillo que veía en sus ojos.

-¿Te cortaron la lengua los ratones?, o ¿será que si no están la comadreja y el estúpido de Potter eres incapaz de hablar?- su tono cambió, imperceptiblemente, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta, había rencor en sus palabras ¿estaba dolido?, sin embargo no se dispuso a ahondar en ese tema y simplemente lo miró, a la defensiva.

-Quizás no hablo, pero no gasto mi saliva en decir estupideces como…-puso una mano en su mentón como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por obtener la respuesta- ¡oh!, claro: cómo tú.

Sarcástica, adoraba que se pusiera de esa manera porque sentía que podía discutir con alguien que estuviera a su altura y lo atacara de la misma manera, pero en Granger esa cualidad no era algo que le agradara, quizás porque le recordaba que ella le odiaba, quizás porque le recordaba que él había promovido ese odio, aún sin querer hacerlo.

-Pero no has respondida mi pregunta… eludes la respuesta- la miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y se acercó, quedando separados por la distancia corporal suficiente para provocar una intimidación, pero lo suficientemente prudente para evitar cualquier otro pensamiento que de seguro no hubiera logrado el objetivo que se pretendía- debo pensar, entonces que estás sola.

Sí, estaba sola, pero ella era Hermione Granger y no iba a dejarse amedrentar tan fácilmente y menos por el estúpido, arrogante y egocéntrico de Draco Malfoy, eso sí que no- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan mis compañías, Malfoy?

"Desde siempre", sí, esa era la sincera respuesta a aquella pregunta pero no podía dejarla escapar de sus labios, al menos no aún. En cambio su respuesta fue tan mordaz e hiriente que produjo el efecto contrario al que hubiera causado si hubiera respondido con la frase que se había dibujado en su mente, pero que se perdería en el olvido como un proyecto que jamás se concretó- Realmente me pregunto como alguien como… "como tu"-contesto utilizando el mismo tono despectivo que ella había utilizado anteriormente- puede tener amigos, aunque sean dos estúpidos como Potter y Weasley, ¿vales la pena, sangre sucia?, ¿tanto como para si quiera dirigirte una mirada?

"Bravo Malfoy lograste tu objetivo, eres lo más despreciable que puede existir sobre esta tierra", pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos que se mostraban solo un instante, puesto que en seguida eran reemplazados por ¿tristeza?, sí, un segundo fugaz de tristeza, de verdadero dolor y ese segundo era mucho peor a ver luego todos los sentimientos que lo tenían a él como blanco y no eran los mejores.

Sin si quiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía rompió la "distancia prudente" y dejó, tan solo, que unos breves centímetros lo alejaran de sus labios; ella estaba tan atónita asimilando aún todo lo que sucedía que había olvidado qué en esos momentos debería estar golpeándolo como mínimo, y tan solo fue capaz de mirarlo sorprendida, interrogando con la mirada pero sin poder hablar. La presencia de él la atrapaba entre sus redes, pero no como siempre, esta vez era… esta vez parecía como si la quisiera abarcar a toda ella sin necesitar abrazarla para sentirla junto a sí; los labios de él se acercaron a su oído, confidentes de un secreto bien guardado y pronunció breves palabras, con un tono que recordaba haber escuchado antes de parte de él, pero que no podía precisar cuándo ni cómo- …por favor, no lo olvides.

oOoOoOo

Ron pareció palidecer de pronto, Harry volteó automáticamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y ella… ella fue Hermione Granger, si estaba sorprendida o impactada su rostro no lo demostró, quizás algo de satisfacción propia y luego, como si nada, se levantó de la mesa, aliso las invisibles arrugas de su falda y emprendió el camino hacia la mesa de profesores donde el Director de Hogwarts esperaba a los Premios Anuales con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, quizás la única del Gran Comedor, pensó Hermione y una vez más no estaba equivocada.

-ooooooo-

Jamás escuchaba los estúpidos discursos de Dumbledore, quizás por eso se fastidió en demasía cuando vio los rostros embobados de Crabbe y Goyle mirándolo, la sonrisa de Zabbini entre divertida y sarcástica y la expresión de Pansy a su lado que parecía que hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort frente a sus narices.

-¿Se puede saber qué tengo en la cara?- preguntó molesto Draco en un tono bastante alto para que casi todos los que cenaban en el lugar voltearon a verlo. Zabbini miro a su amigo, el cual se encontraba justo en frente suyo sin borrar la diversión de su rostro- ¿De qué te ríes Blaise?

-De que eres Premio Anual- Sí, ese era Blaise, su mejor amigo, tan directo como siempre.

Acomodó algunos de los mechones rubios tras su oreja, dejó la copa que contenía algo de zumo de calabaza sobre la mesa, se levantó y hecho a andar, elegante como siempre.

Tres mesas más allá Hermione Granger también se levantaba de su lugar.

-ooooooo-

Silencio oscuro, así podría haber definido Draco al panorama que los pasillos en aquellos momentos le presentaban, de vez en cuando la luz de luna reflejaba el hermoso decorado de los vidrios en las ventanas; en esos fugaces momentos, cuando la luz blanca y pálida se colaba en el castillo podía ver su rostro como si fuera hecho de mismísimo blanco mármol y entonces entendía por qué se había enamorado de ella desde el primer instante: la dulce armonía que toda ella irradiaba en cualquier momento. Y entonces, también comprendía, porqué en esos momentos sentía que sus manos sudaban o que su estómago parecía muy interesado en estrujarse a cada momento.

Los pasos de la profesora Mc'Gonagall se pararon en seco frente a un cuadro que mostraba dos seres de espaldas mirando un amanecer en un prado enorme, apoyó su diestra sobre el dibujo del sol y luego de unos instantes el cuadro se corrió y mostró el interior de una sala.

La mujer miró a uno de sus estudiantes, luego al otro, ambos conocían todas las indicaciones pues ya se las habían dado, así que sin voltear a mirar detrás y tan solo dejando en el aire un "Buenas noches, profesora" hurón y sabelotodo, Slytherin y Griffyndor, sangre pura y sangre sucia, pero sobre todo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se adentraron en la Torre de Premios Anuales y cuando escucharon como el cuadro se volvía cerrar supieron que no había marcha atrás.

Una alfombra los recibió en su seno, con las cabezas gacha la de una, desviada la del otro, la habitación parecía más silenciosa que el pasillo que hacía unos instantes acababan de recorrer.

-Debemos colocar una…

-…contraseña- concluyó Draco la frase que ella había iniciado, quizás para demostrarle que no era un irresponsable, quizás para demostrarle que estaba interesado o quizás simplemente para utilizar aquella interrupción como excusa para desviar sus ojos de la ardiente chimenea y clavarlos en los de ella que aún no se había percatado de aquel detalle pues la alfombra parecía ser mucho más interesante.

Sus labios se separaron, se volvieron a juntar, sus manos se elevaron y volvieron a bajar, no tenía el valor suficiente pero entonces, como siempre, ella lo sorprendió una vez más.

-Yo nunca lo olvidé, ¿sabes?, pero luego el mundo volvió a girar vertiginosamente, pensé que había encontrado un amigo pero cuando al día siguiente te sonreí en frente de Crabbe, Goyle y Zabinni, lo único que dijiste fue no te atrevas a mirarme "sangre sucia" supe que había vuelto a ser demasiado ingenua, demasiado tonta.

Una pausa indefinida que se hizo interminable, pero de pronto ella irguió su cabeza y pudo ver sus lágrimas, sin embargo no fue capaz de hacer nada pues ella volvía hablar

- El tiempo pasó y oculté el recuerdo debajo de varias capas oscuras, al principio lo recordaba con tristeza, luego con indiferencia y al final ya no lo recordaba. Creía que había llegado a detestarte.

Sus pasos acortaron la poca distancia que los separaba, entonces elevó sus ojos hacia él y su mirada fue peor que miles de palabras, fue peor que todo, porque lo fue todo

-Explícame, por favor, hazlo Draco

Draco… jamás había oído a nadie nombrar su nombre como ella lo hacía, era como si cada sonido, si cada letra cobrara vida propia en sus labios y se hiciera tan potente que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-"Los muggles, los traidores a la sangre y mucho menos los sangre-sucias, no se tocan Draco y si tu no puedes acabar con ellos, yo lo haré por ti", eso dijo mi padre la noche que volvía del museo a mi casa, esa noche me juré jamás tratar bien a un "sangre-sucia", pues así yo me encargaría de ellos con mayor piedad que la de mi padre.

Se alejó de ella pues de pronto su mirada le era imposible de tolerar, el sillón lo recibió, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza sobre sus manos, perdiendo cualquier máscara de orgullo que hubiera forjado alguna vez. De pronto un peso a su lado, un calor compañero, una mano en sus manos, levantó su cabeza y la miró, en su mirada observó el perdón.

-Eso quiero decir, Draco, que tu tampoco lo has olvidado.

Sonrió para sí mismo y para ella también, le regalaba su primera sonrisa sincera. Lentamente Draco tomo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, como si fuera un preciado tesoro y lo beso dulcemente regalándole sus primeros besos de verdadero amor.

-¿Lo sientes?- le preguntó a la chica sentada a su lado, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su corazón- Fue siempre tuyo y siempre lo será, no lo olvides

Ella acercó su rostro y antes de impregnarlo con todo su amor le susurró- Jamás lo olvidaré.

* * *

Hola!!  
Bueno aquí este one-shot, quela verdad me gusta mucho, quise darle una razón al comportamiento idiota de Draco y allí está, por su parte siempre me causó curiosidad saber que habría hecho Hermione mientras no estaba con Ron y Harry.  
Espero sus reviews!!

Bel


End file.
